


Close Your Eyes

by ashes_at_midnight



Series: Love is Never Wise [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Episode tie-in, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_at_midnight/pseuds/ashes_at_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories return, Angel tries to cope, Buffy has to make a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

 

For the first time in what felt like months I was aware of my surroundings. I felt the wind on my skin, I could taste the blood in my mouth, smell the jasmine in the garden.

Was this heaven?

No… it was close… it was home.

I blink the spots from my eyes and look around; A high stone ceiling is the first thing I see, then a flash of silver and a pair of large hazel eyes.

I try to focus. Small nose, plump lips, blonde hair and a sword. “Buffy?” I whisper softly, confusion making my voice a croak. “Wha…. What’s going on?”

She doesn’t answer, instead she is staring at me in shock, her eyes are bright with unshed tears, her breath coming is gasps, as if she has just fought the hardest battle of her life.

The memories start to form then, small flashes, a fire in a factory, a dead girl and a snarling wolf, a bed full of roses, a charcoal drawing.

“No,” I murmur, my eyes widening in shock, “no…what have I done…” I whisper, my voice breaking.

Buffy blinks, finally coming out of her daze. She throws the sword away, which clatters against the stone floor and hurries over to me. She kneels down in front of me and wraps her arms around me. “Angel…” she whispers, “It’s you?”

I struggle to hear her voice as my mind is overcome with memories that are not entirely my own. I see myself at the top of a pair of stairs, standing in front of an arched window. Jenny is with me. We are talking but I cannot make out the words. I grab her and snap her neck.

“No!” I scream, “Jenny!”

Buffy grabs my shoulders and gives me a shake. “Angel! It wasn’t you! It wasn’t you!” she’s sobbing.

I struggle to my feet and push myself away from her, she frowns and grabs my shoulders holding me close. I find myself crying onto her shoulder “I liked her…” I whisper softly “I liked her…” I sob painfully.

Buffy doesn’t answer. She’s looking at something over my shoulder. I’m suddenly become aware of a roaring sound, as if the fabric between this world and the next was opening up behind me.

I start to turn around but Buffy grabs my shoulders and stops me. “Don’t look,” she whispers softly. I swallow nervously. “Buffy…what’s going on?” I ask softly. She shakes her head, silently, I see the tears running down her cheeks and I start to get worried. She takes hold of my face with her small hands and caresses my cheek. She leans forward and gently brushes her lips against mine in a brief kiss

“Do you trust me,” she whispers softly.

I blink at her in confused, and then nod my head silently. “With my very life.”

She gives a wretched sob, and takes a few steps away from me. She picks up the sword that is lying on the ground and turns to look me in the eye

“Close your eyes,” she tells me softly, her eyes filling with tears.

 


End file.
